


What Summer Looks Like

by reginaldthegreat



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Summer, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginaldthegreat/pseuds/reginaldthegreat
Summary: A short snippet where you and Alex attend Lewis and Marnie’s wedding.
Relationships: Alex & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Alex/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Alex/Player (Stardew Valley), Lewis/Marnie (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	What Summer Looks Like

You watched as Lewis and Marnie exchanged their vows at the alter, but admittedly, you couldn’t really hear them. You were standing towards the back and it was windy, the cold breeze picking up off the ocean and hurling salty air into the billows of your dress. 

You shivered, but more out of the pleasantries of the feeling rather than the cold. Yes, the breeze was chilly, but the sun was beating down over your head, filling you with a languid calmness only a summer day like this could bring. 

“Hey farmer,” a voice curled into the shell of your ear. 

It took every braincell, every nerve in your body not to yelp in surprise as you whipped around towards the source of the intrusion. 

Alex smirked at you, though his dark, emerald eyes betrayed his sheepishness as he leaned back, hands in his pockets. 

“I hate when you do that,” you snapped, trying to keep your voice down so as to not disturb the wedding. 

“You should hate it less. Might convince me not to do it,” he murmured, his smirk melting in a full, dimpled smile. 

You scowled to try and drown out the smile fighting to mimic his. You would never admit it to him, but the feeling of his breath on your ear was _almost_ worth the moment of insurmountable panic. 

“Fuck you,” you whispered back.

“We can arrange that,” he replied, his confident words shaky with a laugh he was trying to suppress. 

You couldn’t help but smile now, redirecting your scowl by shaking your head as if you were fed up with him. But of course you weren’t fed up with him. How could you be? 

You glanced over at him again, this time out of the corner of your eyes. 

You never got tired of looking at him, and you never would. You wanted to just stare at him like this forever, especially with the way the sunlight turned the ends of his dark chocolate tufts of hair a honey-like toffee, and how his tanned, golden-brown skin looked so smooth and kissable with a summer glow. 

Yeah, this boy was _made_ for summer. 

Your gaze traced down to his neck: the smooth slope of skin that bobbed at the throat and slipped beneath the collar of his pressed shirt, the one he’d ironed specifically for this wedding. You felt a rush of affection when you saw the chain of his mermaid’s pendant against his neck, the pendant itself under the suit layer of the outfit. 

“I will never take this off,” he’d claimed inadvertently in the midst of his excitement upon receiving it. So far he appeared to be keeping true to his statement.

He seemed to read your thoughts when he caught you staring because he leaned in again, his normally boisterous voice low and loving as he whispered into your ear: “You know, that’s going to be us in a few days.”

You followed the gaze of your fiancé to the spot where Marnie and Lewis were exchanging a chaste kiss, the first as a married couple. Little white flower petals were released as confetti, and the villagers erupted in cheers for a long awaited union. It wasn’t the most traditional of weddings, but this wasn’t the most traditional of towns.

Everyone stood up from their chairs, either to congratulate the newlyweds or to grab more appetizers. 

You hung back with Alex where it was a little quieter, but you could still hear the incomprehensible mix of joyous voices of the people you had grown to love these past few years. 

When you turned to him, surrounded by the little white flower petals that tangled into his hair and pressed suit, and the view of the beach poking out from behind the trees, past the bridge... he looked like a dream. 

“I can’t wait to marry you,” you confessed. 

He stepped forward, taking your face in his hands as he tilted your chin up so that he could brush his nose with yours. 

“And you think I can?” he whispered, peering at you from under the eyelashes of his half-lidded eyes. 

You rested your forehead against his. His sun-kissed skin was so warm, you wanted to melt into him. 

“Good, because you’re the only person I have ever wanted to spend forever with.”


End file.
